Disney - Tails the Disney Character and Friends - Tribute - Brother, My Brother! - UbiSoftFan94.
This is a tribute inspiration to Philip McGhee's Disney - Tails the Disney Character and Friends. Cast *Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Thomas - (Both have the same letter T) *Hercules (from Hercules) as Edward - (Tails and Hercules are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *Baloo (from The Jungle Book) as Henry - (Both clumsy) *Captain Phobeus (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Gordon - (Both pompous) *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as James - (Both vain) *Charmy (from Sonic X) as Percy - (Tails and Charmy are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Toby - (Both old and wise) *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Duck - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Donald - (Both wise) *Adult Kovu (from The Jungle Book) as Douglas - (Both wise) *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Oliver - (Robin Hood and Peter Pan are best friends, just like Duck and Oliver are) *Princess Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Emily - (Both beautiful) *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Spencer *Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Rosie *Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as Arthur - (Both brother figures to Princess Eilonwy and Emily) *Chip (from Chip and Dale) as Bash *Dale (from Chip and Dale) as Dash *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Devious Diesel - (Both the main villains) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Molly - (Both wonderful) *Dodo (from Alice in Wonderland) as Salty *The Fiddler Pig (from The Three Little Pigs) as Ben *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Lady - (Both beautiful) *The Fifer Pig (from Porky's Railroad) as Bill *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Dennis - (Both clumsy) *Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan) as Murdoch - (Both strong) *Abigial and Amelia (from The Aristocats) as Annie and Clarabel *King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) as Peter Sam *King Hubert (from Sleeping Beauty) as Sir Handel *Bashful (from Snow White) as Rheneas *Iago (from Aladdin) as Duncan *Doc (from Snow White) as Skarloey *Genie (from Aladdin) as Rusty *Winifred (from The Jungle Book) as Elizabeth *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bertie *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Harold the Helicopter *Maleficent the Dragon (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Chinese Dragon *The Workers as Themselves *Walt Disney as Sir Topham Hatt *Xiro (Noah Ark) as Work Man *and more Footage (From Episodes) *Tails Gets Tricked (Tails and Captain Phobeus) *Hercules Helps Out (Hercules and Captain Phobeus) *Tails and the Circus *Bagheera and Adult Kovu (Kaa) *Baloo's Special Medicine (Medicine) *Tails and the Missing Christmas Tree *Baloo and the Elephant *Tails, Charmy, and Maleficent the Dragon *Charmy and the Carnival (Charmy and the Funfair) *Melody's Carnival Special (Melody's Funfair Special) *Trouble For Tails (Tails and the Robots) *The Flying Kipper *A Better View For Captain Phobeus *Fiery King *Tails, Charmy, and Lady Kluck *Merlin and the Windmill (Merlin's Windmill) (From Sing Along Songs) *Tails, We Love You *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Walt Disney *Charmy's Trip Sea Side *Dumbo the Flying Elephent *Bagheera's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be A Disney Character *A Really Useful Disney Character *Mobius Island's Song *Mobius Railway's Song (From Movies) *Tails and the Magic Forest Railroad *Calling All Engines! *Hero of the Mobius Rails *Misty Toy Island Rescue *Day of the Villains *Blue Centre Island Quarry Mystery *King of the Mobius Land *Tale of The Brave Category:UbiSoftFan94